Jaimie Melisse
Jaimie Melisse is a human 19-year-old power gamer who plays a specific real-life action arena game, where she used a huge caterpillar as her avatar. She is the daughter of a National Geographic photographer who seems to be really poor at his job. Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Background History The Dream For a long period of time, Thor and Aaron played a real-life action game with human avatars (later, dogs, then Thor had an insect) running through a swarm of enemies to reach a final platform where one would battle an onslaught of foes before the next level would be open for progression. When the two of them had finished for the day, they returned to the beginning where Thor discovered a group of three players had been playing as well. However, one of them, a very pretty young girl with short brown hair, b-cup breasts in a white camisole and black sweatpants was "paused" in place with her arms raised above her head, her eyes closed but a cheer across her face. Thor and Aaron secretly fawned over her but it was Thor that eventually made a move, telling his friend that he would take her back to the entrance of the game zone — a huge grassland with mountains in the background — so he should stay put so the could start their game again shortly. As Thor entered the low-hanging cave-like entrance to the arena he dragged her still-relatively stiffened form with him However once he had gotten her out of sight of Aaron, he quickly took advantage of the situation and kissed her unresponsive form passionately, running my hand up her shirt to cup her breasts before exposing them to suckle upon, and the running my hands over her ass before pulling her pants down far enough to expose her womanhood to grind his (still covered) erection better. He was obviously very much enjoying myself when he noticed a stone slab nearby and walked her over to it, perhaps preparing to have his final way with her. Aaron trudged back into the area however to see what was taking his game partner so long or because he was equally creepy and wanted to see her some more, but Thor had heard him coming due to the crunching of rocks underfoot and replaced her clothing and awaited his old friends' arrival, which came briefly afterwards. A few seconds went by of Aaron speaking before he turned his attention elsewhere, leaving the still-aroused Thor to once again take advantage of the opportunity to kiss her passionately again; however she began to stir so the startled guy quickly withdrew before Aaron or the waking beauty could notice and she opened her eyes, looking pleasantly directly at the man who had kissed her only seconds earlier, with soft, almost bemused eyes. Thor and Aaron let her recover, telling her the situation involving their finding her, mentioning how they had been playing the game themselves up until their discovery of her, before leading her back into the in-game arena. It was Thor who made a move by convincing her to play with with him in the game, while Aaron was left to sit back to await his turn. As Thor prepped himself for the game he noticed a black piece of heavy cardboard "paper" on the ground with cellophane upon it, obviously being from an old photo album. The images were things he could barely make out and couldn't make heads or tails of but at the bottom it mentioned that "This all happened in 1 day." After that the girl, who introduced herself at this point, watched Thor play through the game while they discussed said game. Surprisingly, Thor had had his avatar switched to one Aaron had actually recently chosen — a sheep dog — but eventually (even in the first level) he became a mantis as he tried to impress the gamer girl by running past all the enemies in the fastest time he could possibly muster at the sacrifice of much XP. She quickly brought in her own character at this time, a large Level 232 caterpillar that rushed at a ridiculous speed to quickly catch up to Thor's. Despite having played the game and understanding the basics of the leveling up system, he was surprised at her ridiculous pace and proceeded to ask her how she had gotten so fast. She mentioned that she didn't bypass the enemies and got the experience, leaving Thor to be a little embarrassed. From that point the two of them partied together throughout the game run. When asked at one point, she said she focused stat points into "Time" because it increased the time she had to complete each match and made her get higher scores, which thereby increased her overall XP. After a number of hours of partying in-game together and growing closer emotionally, she began talking about how she saw Aaron as a "former friend" of Thor's as opposed to a "current friend", though she failed to elaborate on the subject, leaving him a little confused and assuming she simply didn't understand the situation. Time continued to span as they finally got to the final area of the game world. Upon completion of this, she pulled out a stack of photos in another photo album page-like set up (black cardboard backing with cellophane covering), only these were single images per "page" (really a card) and Thor quickly took notice as he ruffled through them that they were very blurry, and seemed to be snapshots taken on a commercial fishing vessel in the Bering Sea. Glancing at the back they mentioned being for a National Geographic photographer who Thor deduced must be her father. She told him that she wanted to give him the ultimate game test with the cards and he readily accepted. The test, which consisted of questions such as her mentioning liking a "restaurant on Spenard Road across from McDonald's" and mentioning its name (which was incorrect, as "(something) Roadhouse" with the answers being mostly names Thor could correct her with but also a few types of responses). He did perhaps surprisingly very well and churned his way through the cards. Eventually it cut away from the dream's main characters to some nameless, unseen villain (assumed to be the game arena's true "final boss" or "primary antagonist"), who stated that many of his minions had been sent to stop Thor from completing the task ahead of him yet had failed; however his final test was at hand and would require Thor to give out "the one thing he keep most hidden from others". At that point the dream returned to the protagonists, with Thor still working on completing her ultimate test. At this point he came across a card that mentioned that she was "19 (21 in 2014)". He thought about this for a minute and why it would be written, by hand, in the stack. Quickly finishing with her menagerie of questions, she told him that he was the greatest. She then excitedly grabbed his hand and took off for a nearby open market, where the two spent hours of time just browsing the stores. During a moment of trying on clothes, she flashed her boobs at her game partner, squishing them up against a pane of glass that surrounded the decidedly Arabian-style tent she was changing in as a makeshift changing room. Shocked that she had suddenly done that but still excited by it, he said nothing and simply continued enjoying his day with her. Eventually she found and then purchased something for him that she believed he would enjoy, while he later discovered a pile of tan puffy hats much to his own bemusement (which he immediately purchased two of — a tan one to replace the one he had had before and a black one to go with his more modern styling of clothing). Within the same store-tent Jaimie found a pair of lime (dayglo?) green with black overalls, which Thor's inner monologue told him was "like the pair of Carhartts I had been wearing". The two of them then, both looking at each other a lot with pleasant smiles, went to her place. Upon arrival she invited him up to her room where she leapt upon him out of the blue and began kissing him passionately. She removed her clothes and he his, leading to her crawling on top to ride him until release. Afterwards we just sat their, kissing and being generally happy with their situation. Feelings of mutual affection pouring out of them. Appearances Trivia *Jaimie was featured in a dream which occurred on June 28th, 2012 AD. Category:Adults Only Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Illustrated Characters